


One Night Only

by xdaddybearx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdaddybearx/pseuds/xdaddybearx
Summary: Nana asks Kurapika to come into the room to share some information, but, it wasn't just information, was it?I'm not caught up with the current Hunter x Hunter manga, and I'm not too fond of Nana, so if it's a little bit OOC, i'm sorry, but i'm gonna try my best. This is my second fanfiction, and I'm sorry if it sucks. My English sucks, so I apologize.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To be in Love with a Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985929) by [jyuanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka). 



On a gloomy night.

You could easily mistake this as any normal night, but tonight wasn't such a ordinary night as it seems.

On this night, Kurapika was requested to meet in Nana's room.

What could Nana want with Kurapika this late? 

21:26

Kurapika stands in front of the 3rd floor he looks up and stares at the lights for a short moment.  
*For the eyes, Kurapika. For my brethrens eyes." Kurapika repeats before he walks into the building. He looks down at his phone and reads Nana's text.

"Room 318, Just knock and I'll get the door."

He walks down the hallway. Prince Woble and Queen Oito should be okay with Bill and the others, so Kurapika doesn't worry too much.

He finally reaches the door. He reads reads the text over again to make sure that he's at the right door. 

Right before he knocks, the door opens.

"Oh, there you are. I was about to go looking for you." Nana says with a soft smile.

"You asked me to come, so here I am. What did you need?" Kurapika asks with his usual cold glare. 

"Come in." Nana says as he opens the door for Kurapika. Due to his height, Kurapika easily walked right under Nana's arm.  
Nana is almost a foot taller than Kurapika. Kurapika stands at a 5'7, while Nana is a 6'3. 

Kurapika takes a look around the place. The place was big, which he was surprised. There was a kingsized bed, a bathroom, closet, and a set of table and chairs.  
Nana turns around and closes the door and locks it.  
Kurapika felt uneasy after he heard the door lock. 

"You may take a seat." Nana says as he sits down across from where Kurapika was standing. Kurapika slowly sits in the chair across from Nana.

"What did you need?" Kurapika says.

"Have you heard about the death of Prince Kacho?"  
"Hasn't everyone?" Kurapika says unphased.  
"Well, I overheard one of the bodyguards, that it might've been a one of her bodyguards."  
Kurapika looks at Nana surprised.  
"Have you heard anything?" Nana asks Kurapika with a serious face.  
"Queen Oito refuses to talk about it, So I don't know much."  
"Well, that's fair."  
"Is this all? If so, I'm going back to my room." Kurapika says as he gets up and makes his way to the door.  
Nana grabs Kurapika's wrist.  
Kurapika looks up at Nana and notices a depressed look in his eyes.  
"What is it?" Kurapika says as he finally realizes the height of both of them.  
Nana lets go of his wrist and Kurapika steps back until he hits the door.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what got a hold of me." Nana says as he steps closer to Kurapika.  
"Kurapika, Can I ask you a favor?" Nana says with a gloomy aura.  
"What is it, Nana? I don't have all ni-" When he blinks and opens his eyes again. Nana's face is right in front of his, and he feels something soft, and gentle on his lips.  
Kurapika wide-eyed just watches as he pulls away. Nana looks down at Kurapika and puts his hands on the door right next to the smaller mans head.  
"Your eyes are Scarlet." Nana has a gentle smile.  
Kurapika suddenly feels self conscious as he covers his eyes with his forearm.  
"What.. is your favor?" Kurapika says as he blushes profusely.  
Nana smiles softly as he looks down at Kurapika. He's been feeling a attraction for the smaller male for awhile now. Ever since he first met the Kurta. His abilities, his looks, his everything was perfect to Nana.  
"Can you stay with me, just for one night?" Nana asks him.  
Kurapika wasn't sure if he heard him right. Mizaistom Nana, the Cow of the Zodiacs. Kurapika wasn't experienced in anyway romantically, or sexually. Kurapika wasn't sure if he should accept or just run, but he was also curious on what would happen. Kurapika slowly puts his arm down to show his grey eyes.  
"Yes, Can I run back to my room and get my clothing then?"  
"Do you just want to burrow my clothes?" Nana asks. He was about to ask why they needed clothes, but he realized that the smaller boy, is extremely innocent. Despite Kurapika being 19, he's extremely innocent. Kurapika reminds Nana of himself when he was young.  
"I don't think I can fit your clothes, plus, your clothes are hideous."  
Nana chuckles. "Come with me, I have a T-shirt and sweatpants that might fit." He walks to the closet. Kurapika slowly follows him and Nana suddenly turns around, which makes Kurapika bump into him. "Also, my clothes aren't hideous."  
Kurapika softly chuckles.  
Nana pulls out a plain white T-shirt, with normal grey sweatpants.  
"Go try these on, the bathrooms right there." Nana points at the bathroom.  
Kurapika takes the clothes and walk to the bathroom, a couple moments later, he walks out wearing the clothes.  
"Comfy?" Nana asks while checking him out.  
"They're big on me, but, this will do." Kurapika says as he sets his former, folded clothes on the table.  
Kurapika was so lucky that he forgot to put in his contacts, it's the middle of the night, what else could happen?  
Nana comes out without the weird black eye thing, and he looks relatively *Normal.*  
He comes out wearing a T-shirt with black dots on it. and black sweatpants. So, basically they're wearing the same thing.  
Nana sits on the bed and pats the bed for Kurapika to come. Kurapika sits next to him. "Since this is a big bed, we can share it." Nana says as he slides under the covers.  
Kurapika slowly follows him under and faces away from him. 

Moments pass. 

"Hey Kurapika, are you still awake?" 

"Yes."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

Kurapika turns around and faces the older male. 

Nana slowly scoots closer to Kurapika. 

"Can I try something?" Nana asks as he looks at Kurapika with a not so innocent smile.

moments pass, and Nana was about to give up and try going to sleep. 

"Okay."  
Nana took this as his invitation and slowly crawl over the smaller male. Kurapika looks up at Nana.

Nana slowly lowers his lips to Kurapika's and right when they're a centimeter away from each other. Kurapika opens his eyes about to protest, and Nana gently puts his lips on Kurapikas.  
The kiss started out soft until Kurapika started kissing back.  
they got rougher and rougher as they both progressed. Nana pulls away and Kurapika looks up at him.  
Nana lowers himself to Kurapika's neck and places a soft kiss. Kurapika groans as he exposes more of his neck.  
Nana continues to kiss the sensitive neck until he hits one of Kurapika's sweet spots. Kurapika moans softly and bites the inside of his hand.  
Nana slowly kisses the outside of Kurapika's hand. "Let me hear you." Nana says seductively.  
Nana slowly takes Kurapika's hand and intertwine it with his own.  
Nana gets back to work on Kurapika's neck, and carefully makes sure that he doesn't leave a mark.  
Nana keeps licking, kissing, and softly sucking on Kurapika's neck, and Kurapika moans softly whenever Nana kisses a sensitive area on his neck.  
"Is this okay with you?" Nana says as he tugs lightly on Kurapika's shirt.  
Kurapika nods as Nana sits up, and Kurapika follows him.  
Nana carefully grabs the bottom of Kurapika's shirt and pulls it off of the smaller male.  
Kurapika leans back on the bed, and Nana examines the smaller male.  
Kurapika feels self conscious all of the sudden and tries covering himself.  
Nana grabs at Kurapika's wrists.  
"Let me see you."  
Nana says as he holds Kurapika's wrists gently.  
Kurapika couldn't handle the staring so he reaches up and kisses Nana gently. Nana goes with the kiss, and slowly pulls back to get back to work.  
He'd never knew that one day, he'll be able to see what Kurapika truly looked like, without all the baggy clothes that covered his curves and skin. He remembers seeing the Kurta when he used to wear the blue tabard.  
Nana kisses Kurapika's neck, and Kurapika gasps softly.  
Nana kisses down a trail to his neck, to his chest.  
Right when Nana got to the younger male's nipples. he kisses the top of his right nipple and sucks. He uses his other hand to twist, and pull on the other nipple.  
Kurapika grabs Nana's short black hair.  
Nana switches sides and sucks on the left nipple and the other hand repeats what it did to the other one.  
Suddenly, curious on what Kurapika's reaction would be like, Nana bites down on the nipple.  
Kurapika throws back his head and moans sharply.  
Let's just say, Nana enjoyed that reaction.  
Nana pulls back and notices how red Kurapika's nipples are. due to him sucking, of course.  
he kisses a line down from the middle of his chest to where his abdomen meets his groin, and just by the look of it, you can tell Kurapika is rockhard right now.  
Nana leans back to take off his shirt, to show off his muscles.  
Kurapika couldn't help but to check him out.  
Nana looks down at Kurapika.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? If you leave, that's okay. I will not hold it against you." Nana tried to reassure the young Kurta.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Kurapika says. Nana finally realizes it. The Kurta's eyes are a bright scarlet.  
He couldn't help but to be memorized by the color. Kurapika looks away and Nana snaps out of his senses.  
He goes back and unties the the strings of his sweatpants. Kurapika leans up to help him take it off. Kurapika is now, fully naked in front of him.  
Nana was slowly looking up and down the smaller male.  
Nana slowly gets back down and spreads Kurapika's legs.  
Nana kisses the inside of Kurapika's thigh, and Kurapika felt his leg shake.  
He constantly kept kissing around his member, not touching it, avoiding his member.  
Right when Kurapika whined. He realized it was enough teasing.  
Nana kissed the top of Kurapika's manhood, and he jerked his hips reflexively.  
He slowly takes Kurapika's thigh and puts it on his shoulder.  
He sucks at the tip and he feels Kurapika shake a little.  
He takes the whole thing in his mouth slowly, and Kurapika throws his head back and grabs onto Nana's hair.  
Nana slowly starts the pace, he sucks, and licks the sensitive vein on the bottom of the Kurta's manhood. Kurapika bucks his hips again, and moans loudly.  
Nana keeps the pace for awhile, and goes faster once Kurapika squeezes the short hair between his small fingers.  
Nana spreads Kurapika more so he can fit more of him into his mouth. He feels Kurapika start to tense up, so Nana goes faster.  
He knows what he wants tonight. He wants to milk the virgin in front of him dry.  
He wants to teach Kurapika everything there is about pleasure.  
He wants to teach him how good sex feels.  
"I'm... so close..." Kurapika says softly. Nana picks up the pace and licks the tip of his manhood and that did it. Kurapika spurted his semen in Nana's mouth.  
After Nana drank all of it. He kisses the softening member. He climbs back up to Kurapika and looks at him  
Kurapika is still panting heavily due to the strong orgasm he just had.  
"Kurapika, was that your first orgasm?"  
Kurapika looks up at him. "Will you judge me if I say yes?" Kurapika asks blushing.  
He knew that was probably a weird question to ask. He was proud of himself for showing the smaller boy his first orgasm.  
"No, because I was only a little bit older than you when I lost my virginity."  
"Ah" Kurapika says as he tries to steady his breath.  
"What about you?" Kurapika asks.  
"I just want to focus on you for awhile, is that okay?" Nana says as he looks back down to Kurapika's member. Already half hard, even without them doing anything.  
Kurapika was embarrassed and he covered his face.  
"Can I enter you?" Nana asks as he holds the tube of lube in his hand.  
Kurapika hesitates, and he finally nods.  
Nana spreads Kurapika's legs.  
He pours some of the lube on his fingers, and he touches his member and goes down to his entrance  
"This may feel a little bit uncomfortable, but soon, this will feel so much better." Nana says as he circles his fingers around his opening.  
Soon enough, his pointer finger slowly slips inside of his hole.  
Kurapika gasps as he tries holding onto the sheets of the bed.  
Nana grabs kurapikas hands and put them to his chest.  
"Hold onto me, that may feel a little bit better."  
Kurapika didn't waste anytime until he was holding onto Nana. Nana pulls in and out, very slowly, and it makes Kurapika want to sob. He feels him go, in, out, in, out, and eventually, he goes faster, and it feels as if he's looking for something. Kurapika wasn't sure on what he was looking for, but suddenly, Nana hit something and it made Kurapika throw his head back and claw at Nana's back.  
Kurapika could literally see stars.  
Nana slips in another finger and repeatably hits his prostate. in, out, in out, and Kurapika was gasping and moaning through each thrust of the older man's fingers.  
Kurapika hisses as he adds a third finger. Just how big is Nana?  
Suddenly, Nana pulls out of Kurapika, and Kurapika opens his eyes. Nana gets up and pulls off his pants. Kurapika takes a look at Nana's manhood, and gods, he was bigger than 3 fingers. He wasn't sure if he could do it. He was so scared, but he couldn't show it.  
Nana comes back to Kurapika and spreads his legs once again. He lines himself up to Kurapika's entrance.  
"C-can I hold your hand?" Kurapika suddenly asks. He felt so embarrassed, like, what if Nana takes him as a baby now?  
Nana holds onto Kurapika's hands. "As long as you want." Nana says and softly smiles.  
He lines himself up to go in, and he slowly slides in, and Kurapika throws his head back and hisses.  
Nana lets go of one of Kurapika's hands and slowly slides his hand up and down Kurapika's length.  
Once Nana was fully in, Kurapika didn't feel any pleasure, all he felt was pain, and only a tiny bit of pleasure due to Nana rubbing him.  
Kurapika uses the hand that Nana let go of to hold onto his hair.  
"Can I move?" Nana asks as he slowly rubs Kurapika.  
"Yes, but, please be gentle."  
"I will be as gentle as I can." Nana says as he slowly pulls out of Kurapika just to slowly push back in.  
Nana eventually became faster, and harder. Kurapika couldn't really feel anything yet, but eventually, everything became pleasure. he moaned sharply everytime he pushed back in. He knew this is gonna get better.  
Kurapika started moving his hips to help Nana find his sweet spot, but eventually.  
Kurapika shook as Nana thrusted deeply and hit Kurapika's sweet spot right on.  
Kurapika threw back his head and moaned loudly.  
Nana started thrusting faster and faster, due to Kurapika's noises. He knew Kurapika was close once he started getting tighter.  
Nana grabbed Kurapika's member and sloppily syncing the thrusts with the rubbing of his length.  
Kurapika's legs tightened and he used most of his energy to save off his orgasm, and Nana assumed that he was, which he was correct. Nana leaned down and whispered in Kurapika's ear. "Let it all go." and Kurapika's eyes rolled back and he came with a sharp moan.  
Nana almost lost all control as his thrusts became sloppy and he finally came. He lands on Kurapika, and they share one more intimate kiss.  
Nana finally realizes that Kurapika fell asleep.  
Nana slips out and gets up to grab a towel, but once he's back, he wipes off the younger male and throws it back in the bathroom. He crawls back in bed with the younger male and wraps his long muscular arms around him. He knows this will probably be the last intimate moment he can spend with the Kurta, and he knows after tomorrow, they're gonna end up forgetting this ever happened.  
Nana eventually falls asleep after staring at the younger male's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Hopefully this doesn't suck that much! Leave reviews if you wish :)


End file.
